


Dream's Missing

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss Mob AU, Dream Dies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Dream hasn’t shown up to their hangouts in a few daysAU created by @qyukie on Tumblr
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Dream's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Well first fic in a hot minute :)))

The moon shone above the three bosses as they chatted cheerfully, one of many routines amongst them. 

“You know, I’ve heard rumors of some pretty powerful new players going around,” Sapnap spoke up as the conversation began to fall flat.

Dream glanced up. “New players? We haven’t had new players around here in ages! Who are they?”

Sapnap shrugged. “I’ve heard a few names floating around, but the ones that seem to stick are Alex and Steve.”

Dream hummed curiously. “Well, I’m interested.”

“Are they nice?” George asked.

“As far as I’ve heard they haven’t been causing any trouble.” Sapnap hummed. “But I’ve also heard they’re pretty brutal to mobs, even when they’re neutral.”

Dream made a face as Sapnap chugged down a bit of lava and flicked a spare cinder away. “I mean, I get where they’re coming from. If you’re getting attacked, fight back, you know?”

George nodded in agreement. “I mean, it’s not like we’ve never killed mobs,”

“Well yeah but it’s not like we go searching for mobs to kill for sport, and most players don’t unless they’re trying to enchant. Risk is too high,” Sapnap continued.

Dream shrugged. “Well, if they don’t bother me, I won’t bother them.”

The others nodded to his sentiment. After all, it’s just a few players, how dangerous could they be?

.oOo.ooo.oOo.

For the following weeks, the bosses seemed to forget about the players, continuing with their routines as usual. One day, Dream failed to show up to the meeting. 

“George, relax. It’s probably just one of his End Crystals messing up or something.”

“The End Crystals don’t just, ‘mess up’, Sapnap. He could be hurt!”

“Dream’s probably the strongest of us what with that End Crystal inside him always healing him. I’m sure he’s fine, George.”

“But what if he isn’t?”

Sapnap grabbed his shoulders. “Let’s give him a few days, he could be running off to do some weird challenge he heard about. You know how he is, if he isn’t back within a few days, we’ll go to the End to get him.”

George swallowed before nodding. “Okay,”

.oOo.oO.oOo.

Several days passed with no sign of Dream and the two bosses were becoming fearful. While both of them were hesitant to go to the End, if Dream was hurt, they had to go. They met up at dawn in the ever-so-familiar plains biome, before descending into the Stronghold. As they looked, something felt off. “Is the Stronghold looking a little… I don’t know, cleaner to you?”

George looked around and realized Sapnap was right. The library was clear of webs, give or take a few. There were fewer cracked and mossy bricks lining the walls, gaps in the floor were filled in, and there were less Silverfish skurrying about. It almost made him uneasy. “Either Dream’s finally redecorating or something’s wrong, Sapnap…” 

The black-haired boss was quiet before leading him down the halls to the portal room. “Come on,”

The two were quick to jump into the portal, anxious to see their friend. As they got through, they were met with the entry room being slightly messier than they were used to. There were a few chests that, when checked, contained blocks of cobblestone, dirt, endstone, weapons, and potions. It… confused the two, to say the least. 

Sapnap made his way up the stairs first and George was quick to abandon the chest to join him. The two were met with a startling display. The end was covered in towers of dirt, cobblestone, and netherrack piled up the side of the pillars. There were a few gaping holes in the ground here and there and the portal’s torches were missing. It was a messy display, to say the least as the two stared around them. “What… what happened here?”

“I have no idea…”

The Enderman were a bit more scattered than usual, watching the visitors as they walked through the terrain. George stopped to examine one of the holes. “It looks like someone used TNT and a lot of it. Dream wouldn’t do this, something’s wrong.” He pressed, his voice wavering with fear.

The two continued to look around when Sapnap froze. “Oh my god,”

George looked up. “What?”

“George- look!”

He followed Sapnap’s gaze and his heart dropped as he realized what he was pointing to. “The End Crystals are gone…”

Sapnap was immediately hovering up to check the taller pillars. After a few moments, he landed looking pale. “They’re all gone, George. Every one of them,”

George stared at him, mouth agape. “You… you’re lying…”

“They’re _gone._ ”

He looked down, his eyes wide, before swallowing. “Come on, there’s an End City nearby, right? Let’s go there, maybe Dream’s hiding out there.”

Sapnap looked pained before nodding and turning to go. He carried George across the abyss to the floating island that the End City was on. They were quick to enter the large building and search, calling for Dream. The Shulkers watched them idly as they looked through, calling for their friend.

There was no response.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

After hours of searching, they were left with no choice but to return home and wait. They had tracked down a few people, asking if any of them had seen Dream, and had come up empty-handed. There were limited villages they could ask, as most were afraid of them and sicced their Iron Golems on them. The response was justified however, as centuries before, the three’s ancestors had been less than kind to the Overworld. They still searched relentlessly, finding little clues as to their friends’ whereabouts. 

“We need to ask new villages.” George persisted.

“As much as I’d like to, you know how they’re gonna respond to us!”

“Sapnap, we need to find Dream! We’ve used all the resources we have, we need to expand out.”

“They’ll kill us!”

“We can get disguises!”

Sapnap hesitated and sighed, looking down. “For Dream,”

George nodded with a forced smile. “For Dream.”

The two were quick to don black cloaks to hide their faces and leave. They needed to find a village. Sapnap carried two buckets of lava for himself while George brought fish and a few water bottles so he could stay hydrated. The two searched for a few hours before coming across one. It was fairly large and there were several players who seemed to call the place home. They entered and walked through, curious. 

It was a quaint village, houses ranging in sizes from a few blocks wide to several stories high. In the center of the town by an old fashioned well near the plaza was a small stand where two players were boasting about. A rather large group of players and villagers were gathered around, listening to the two, rather plain-looking players, talk. George approached to listen while Sapnap continued looking around the village. 

The two were gloating loudly, claiming to be the strongest being in all of Minecraft, which was something of a taboo. Most people didn’t say that, as the bosses look very similar to regular players, boasting about being stronger than them was a very quick way to irritate them. George was probably the least affected by it, while Dream would almost immediately smite anyone who dared make a claim like that.

He watched the two players boast and nudged a nearby villager. “Hey, who are they?”

The villager turned. “You don’t know? Those two are Steve and Alex,”

George raised an eyebrow and looked up at them. “Huh, I expected the two to be a bit more… I don’t know, memorable?”

The villager didn’t reply as George took them in. Steve seemed to have a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. He was clad in iron armor, save for his diamond chest plate, and had an enchanted diamond sword hilted on his belt with an enchanted bow around his shoulders. On his arm was a shield with a blue and black pattern. Alex had a green shirt and brown pants and the same armor as Steve, though her boots were also enchanted. She seemed to have the same gear as well. She watched in seemingly fond amusement as Steve gloated about his adventures and strengths. 

“No mob can stand up to me! I’ll take down anything that tries!”

Sapnap joined him in the crowd. “Who’re these jokers?”

“Steve and Alex.”

Sapnap looked up. “Really?”

George nodded mutely.

“Huh, little underwhelming, don’t you think?”

“That’s what I was thinking!”

The two looked up and Sapnap frowned. “These two need to get off their high horses.” He grumbled. “I should teach em’ a lesson.” He growled, his hands beginning to smolder.

George put his arm in front of him. “Don’t, we’re undercover.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a player nearby shouting. “What makes you think you’re better than the rest of us?”

A small chorus of voices joined in and Steve put his hands out, laughing. “Alright, alright. You all want proof? I’ll give you proof!”

He reached into his bag and the crowd fell silent as he pulled out a white object. It took George a few moments to realize what it was when Steve held it up, but when he made the connection, his heart dropped into his stomach. “Oh my god…”

“Now this, my fellow players, is what the boss in the End, Dream, dropped when I killed him!” He announced, holding the white Mask with the Enderman’s eye on the left.

The crowd went silent for a few seconds before one player regained himself. “PUT THAT AWAY!” He shouted, horrified.

Steve jumped, slightly startled by his outburst. “What?”

The player jumped onto his platform and shoved the Mask back into Steve’s bag. “Don’t you know?! If you kill one boss, the other two will be after you!”

Both Steve and Alex perked up at the prospect of two other bosses. “Other two?”

George stopped listening as he looked down, covering his mouth. “Oh my god… oh my god…” Tears filled his eyes and began streaming down his face. “Oh god… Dream’s dead… he’s… I…” 

He felt heat barreling into him in waves and turned to see Sapnap, though crying, but also looking pissed to all hell. A few players and villagers backed away at the heat. “You killed him?” He shouted.

Steve, Alex, and the other player looked at him. “What?”

Sapnap took a step closer as the others moved away from him. “Did you kill Dream?” He snarled, heat coming off him even hotter as he emphasized each word.

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Yes?”

Sapnap’s breathing picked up and he let out a pained whimper, before taking a sharp breath and letting out an agonized cry as flames came off of him, burning the cloak and anyone who stood too close. It was enough to get several players and villagers fleeing as Sapnap choked. He looked up, his eyes blazing as tears fell down his face. “I’ll kill you for that,”

“Oh my god it’s one of the other bosses,” The player beside Steve whimpered.

Before Steve or Alex could respond, Sapnap was in front of him in an instant, gripping Steve’s throat with a smoldering hand. Steve let out a pained cry as Sapnap’s hand burned into his throat. The player scrambled away, letting out horrified cries as he went, and Alex was quick to take her bow and shoot at him. Sapnap let out a pained cry and dropped him as Alex shot him with another arrow. He turned his attention to her and threw a fireball at her, tears still streaming down his face as he attacked. “YOU KILLED HIM!” He screamed, his voice breaking with emotion.

Steve drew his sword. “He was a mob, just like you are!” He scowled.

“HE WAS MY FRIEND!”

Sapnap felt… pain. Dream was gone… Mobs aren’t like players; when they die, they don’t get the luxury of respawning. _Dream’s gone, Dream’s gone, Dream’s gone…_ The thought killed him as it began sprinkling. It wasn’t long before the small droplets became a downpour as he continued to attack the two players. While he was still far from weak, his powers were significantly reduced in the rain without the added danger of his targets burning. He struggled to continue his attacks as lightning flashed above them. Combating two enemies with the added bonus of his emotional distress and the slippery ground beneath him was difficult. The deafening crack and flash of lightning striking nearby startled him, causing him to slip.

He let out a shout as he fell on his back in the mud as Steve stood above him looking smug. “Didn’t you hear me? No mob can stand up to me.”

Steve raised his sword and, while Sapnap knew the blow wouldn’t nearly be enough to kill him, it wouldn’t feel nice. Sapnap braced himself for impact when the sound of metal breaking made him look up. Steve was standing there still for a moment. There were three small bloodied spikes coming out of the middle of his chest plate. He looked down, bewildered when a breaking voice spoke up. “You’ve already killed one of my friends, I won’t let you kill another.”

Sapnap looked behind Steve to see George standing there, the cloak off and crying as the trident was yanked out of Steve and into George’s hand, the spikes drenched in Steve’s blood and quickly getting washed off in the rain. Steve turned to him, wide-eyed before dying and presumably respawning somewhere. Alex looked between the two bosses, horrified, before running off. 

Sapnap stood up and began brushing the mud off his back as George slowly walked over to Steve’s belongings and reaching down to pick up Dream’s heavily cracked mask. He stared at it for a moment as a few players began gathering around, watching the bosses quietly. Sapnap approached, tears still streaming down his face and joined him in looking at the mask. It was only for a few moments before he looked up. “George, George we gotta go,” He whispered, looking at the players who had their weapons drawn.

George nodded mutely and looked at his trident. “This has Riptide, let’s go.”

Sapnap nodded and quickly began hovering before flying away as George threw his trident, pulling him along, and the two were off.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

George sat in the stronghold, staring at the mask in his hands while Sapnap sat across from him. “What are we gonna do..?”

Sapnap shook his head while shaking. “I don’t know…”

George curled up and buried his face in his legs. “I… I can’t… He’s gone, Sapnap… He’s actually gone… I can’t believe this…” He whispered.

Sapnap looked up mutely, tears streaming down his face, before sighing and standing up, moving to sit beside George. “Cm’ere.” He sighed, wrapping an arm around George.

He hiccuped softly and broke down, tears streaming down his face. “What are we gonna do?” He repeated, sobbing.

“I don’t know, George. We’ll… we’ll figure it out…”

The two stayed there for a long time, crying softly, when footsteps filled the hallway. The two looked up to see Sylvee walking down the hallway, looking somber. “Sylvee,” Sapnap greeted quietly.

Sylvee looked at the two and smiled softly. “Hey, you guys.”

George swallowed. “You heard the news?”

Sylvee looked down and nodded. “Yeah.”

The group was quiet for a moment before Sylvee took a breath. “Don’t look so down, we might have a chance.”

George looked up again. “A chance?”

Sylvee nodded. “It was something Dream told me a while back, a way to bring him back.”

George and Sapnap took a small breath. “We can… bring him back?”

Sylvee hesitated. “I don’t know, it might work, it might not, but hell is it worth a shot.” 

George wiped his face and stood up. “What do we need?”

“We need four Ghast tears, four Eyes of Ender, and twenty-eight glass.”

George smiled weakly and forced a chuckle. “That’s a lot of glass,”

Sylvee smiled softly back. “Yep, now chop chop you two.”

The two were off, not wanting to wait any longer.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The two were back within a day with all the necessary items. Sylvee smiled at them. “Help me make these into the End Crystals, you have his mask, right?”

George hesitated before reaching into his satchel under his faded grey and lilac cloak and pulling it out. “Yeah, it’s here.”

He glanced at it and practically whimpered when he saw small blood splotches. Sapnap saw the dried blood and licked his thumb before wiping it off. There new cracks in the mask that made the two bosses wince. Sylvee nodded. “Let’s go,”

The two helped carry the End Crystals into the End. As they got into the small room, Sapnap scowled. “Hang on,” He muttered, setting the Crystals down, before lighting the chest and it’s contents on fire.

The three watched the chest burn for a few moments before continuing up the stairs mutely. It was a comfortable but unsettling silence as they hopefully made their way up and into the End, just wanting their friend back.

They walked towards the bedrock portal and Sylvee turned to them. “Sapnap, put Dream’s mask on the pillar in the center.” She ordered.

Sapnap nodded and did so as George placed the first End Crystal. Sylvee placed the second, while Sapnap placed the third. They all glanced at each other as Sylvee grabbed the final End Crystal and took a deep breath. “Please work,” She whispered to herself, before stepping forward and placing the last one.

For a moment, nothing happened and Sylvee felt her heart drop, when suddenly, from above, the three heard a loud, ground-shaking roar. The Endermen looked up hopefully as the three stared up when Sapnap took a step back. “Crystal’s glowing- crystal’s glowing!” 

George immediately stumbled backward as Sylvee took a hopeful breath. The four Crystals shot a beam akin to the one that healed Dream when he was in the End into the air. The three stared up wide-eyed as the earth-shattering roar filled the air again. Then, the beams began shooting to each of the towers, shining onto where the former End Crystals floated. The three watched in amazement as the top of the towers exploded and brand new End Crystals took their place, the same beam shining straight into the sky where the four on the portal had before. This repeated with the other 9 pillars. 

They all stared up wide-eyed as tears filled George’s eyes. “Dream…” He whimpered.

The beams began shooting down to Dream’s mask. The three stared wide-eyed as all the cracks that once existed in his mask were sealed. One final rumbling roar filled the air before there was a blast from the mask, sending all three flying. Sapnap caught himself midair by floating, George dug his trident into the ground, stopping him from flying far, and Sylvee managed to land on her feet. The three returned their gazes to the portal. On the center pillar, there stood Dream, alive and well.

George’s breath caught in his throat as Dream looked over them, before turning to Sylvee with a grin. “Good to hear you listen to me when I’m talking.”

Sapnap stared for a moment, before bursting into tears and flying full speed at his friend, knocking him off the pillar and onto the endstone beneath him. “DREAM!”

George regained himself and ran to him. “OH MY GOD- DREAM!”

Dream laughed loudly as the two hugged Dream tightly. 

He was alive.


End file.
